Amas Veritas
by Biaaa
Summary: Lílian reflete sobre seu romance com Tiago e sobre sua gravidez. TL one shot!


Amas Veritas 

**Por Bia**

**Disclaimer:** Bom, Harry Potter e os outros personagens do livro não me pertencem. Na verdade, eles são da J.K. Rowling, e eu só estou me divertindo um pouco com eles...Sem a menor intenção de ganhar dinheiro!

**N/A: **Isso pode ser encarado ou não como uma continuação do Prólogo...Ai seria mais um epílogo...Mas de qualquer jeito, obrigada pra quem vai ler isso!Bjo!

"A grande tragédia da vida não é que os homens perecem, mas sim que eles deixam de amar".

_(W. Somerset Maugham)_

Eu não faço idéia se isso tudo aconteceu por um motivo, se esse é meu ápice, se eu nasci para isso ou se eu vou morrer por isso. Mas a mais pura realidade é que há dois minutos atrás eu tinha Tiago ao meu lado, acariciando meu ventre cheio, já que nosso bebê tem sete meses. Eu não sei o que é felicidade, mas particularmente, deve ser a sensação dos dedos com falanges arranhadas e de pele áspera de meu marido me tocando. Ele percorria minha barriga com gentileza atenciosa, esperando por um chute ou qualquer manifestação de vida do nosso filho, os olhos nos meus. Nunca ninguém pode explicar a felicidade, mas para mim, é essa paz insana, esse amor devoto, essa lealdade dolorida, esse desejo sacramentado, essa união obstinada. Em absoluto. Deve ter a ver com a imperfeição das nossas escolhas, com o caos da nossa realidade, com a nossa dor, e ainda assim, com uma sensação de ser incrivelmente inegável. De ser sublime e capaz. Essa é a sensação que eu tenho, e meu amor me torna real.

Passei grande parte da minha vida acreditando em príncipes encantados e romances perfeitos, outra parte, em homens de verdade que gostassem de mim e que compartilhassem comigo um amor conveniente. Mas nunca me deparei com a possibilidade de ter os dois, de sentir amor e desejo por alguém, algo que vem do âmago. Nunca pensei que meus sentimentos pudessem ser tão descomunais, antes, achava que meus sentimentos deviam ser o suficiente para guardar no meu coração, a idéia de ter de dividir isso com o coração de outra pessoa ainda hoje me assombra. E me pego abismada, vendo que isso pode passar sim de calafrios e borboletas voando dentro do estômago, vai muito além de sorrisos decorosos e frases decoradas. Dispensa dicas importantes e regras inquebráveis. O amor pode ser espontâneo, improvisado, engraçado, carnal, objetivo, despretensioso, simples e legítimo. Pode ser apenas ficar junto, sem grandes esquemas, sem obrigações platônicas. E ainda pode contar com uma cumplicidade absurda. E o que me agrada mais é que nessa loucura toda de amor verdadeiro, Tiago é meu cúmplice, não importa o quê, nos estamos juntos nessa, ponto final.

Se teve alguma lição que eu aprendi na minha vida, foi que amor não é utopia, sonho de poetas irremediáveis ou de doentes delirantes. Não, ultrapassa a barreira da nossa imaginação e do nosso desejo doentio. É tão real que tinha sabor, o sabor do suor, do sangue e do gozo de Tiago. É tão real que tinha cheiro, o cheiro da grama do campo de Quadribol, do perfume de melão, da pele e da lã tingida que revestia Tiago. É tão real que tinha formato, o corpo, o cabelo, os olhos de Tiago. É tão real que eu carregarei dentro de mim por nove meses, logo abaixo meu coração. É tão real que me dilacera e me enlouquece, que me faz querer ser melhor e fazer melhor. É a razão maior de eu acordar todos os dias e lutar pelo mínimo e contra o imaginável. Essa é a minha realidade.

Todos nós estamos condenados ao amor. O que nos cabe fazer é decidir o que faremos com ele. Nós podemos amar romanticamente mais que uma vez, aliás, essa é a nossa sina. Minha sorte foi lançada logo na primeira vez que realmente me apaixonei por alguém, por Tiago. Eu não acredito que existam almas gêmeas ou destino, mesmo por que, se duas pessoas se completam, elas se tornam previsíveis uma para outra, e logo se cansam. Portanto, sei que se eu não me acertasse com ele, poderia muito me arranjar com outro. E é exatamente isso que torna nosso amor inexorável. Eu poderia estar preocupada, assim como ele também, com todos os romances sensacionais que estou perdendo permanecendo com um homem só. Mas a verdade é que não estou. Sinto-me saciada, satisfaço com Tiago, e ao mesmo tempo, posso dizer com todas as letras que ainda o amo com o frescor da juventude, e ainda mais, hoje digo que também o amo com a maturidade da vida que passamos juntos, e com a vida que ainda passaremos. Tenho a impressão que mais mil invernos passaram por nós e por os netos dos meus netos, meu amor perdurará ao infinito. E isso nos torna máximos. Nós não fomos escolhidos por alguma força maior, pelo destino, muito menos pelo acaso, na minha opinião, nós nos escolhemos. Nós poderíamos nos desacreditar por completo ao aparecerem às primeiras dúvidas, nos magoarmos para sempre ou deixar nossos caprichos nos derrotarem. Nós poderíamos ter procurado outras pessoas, mas não foi isso que aconteceu. Nós ousamos e desafiamos o medo. Nós decidimos seguir em frente. E o que é hoje, também é conseqüência.

Tiago um dia me disse que acreditava que o amor era apenas mais uma das minhas sombras. E eu entendi o que ele disse, porque me parece que tudo que acontece de bom ou de ruim, sempre, eu vou achar uma ligação a ele. Talvez por que sejamos amantes. Mas, por tudo que é sagrado, como ele me fez feliz! E como ele me faz feliz! Todos os dias da minha vida. Vida essa feita de despertares sonolentos, adormecimentos fatigados. Eu o amo ainda quando brigamos, porque ele me faz sentir. E isso é vida. A mesma vida que pulsa dentro de mim, que implora para nascer, que luta por um feixe de luz, que ora por um segundo de ar. A evolução, a revolução, tudo está prestes a acontecer. Isso não é o fim de uma etapa, é a continuação de um ciclo, um ciclo que sempre buscará por mais. E eu, Lílian Evans Potter, viverei para sempre nele.

Eu sempre soube que queria ter filhos. Desde pequena falavam do meu instinto maternal e eu nunca neguei a minha vontade de ser mãe. Honestamente, eu poderia ter me casado com outro homem ou simplesmente não ter me casado, essa criança viria de qualquer jeito. E eu não amaria meu bebê mais ou menos. Mas existe uma diferença quando uma criança é filho de um amor feito o meu e do Tiago. Nosso filho não vai ser só a prova viva desse sentimento. Todas as crianças nascem com a alma iluminada, mas as crias do amor, que nascem das mais diversas formas, são poesia, melodia e brilho. Elas são tudo aquilo que já se escreveu ou se escreverá sobre a paixão, elas trazem uma nova esperança. A esperança com quem são criados para amar, para ser jorro de luz. Nosso bebê já vai nascer sendo adorado.

E a verdade mais pura é que eu nunca deixarei Tiago ou o meu pequeno bebê. Tiago é o meu eleito, assim como eu fui eleita por ele, é consentimento mútuo. E nossa criança é o que temos para deixar para a eternidade. Espero que Harry, nosso menino, nosso amor, se apaixone com fervor e ame com dedicação e que assim, ele possa encontrar satisfação numa pessoa e que seja feliz e a faça feliz. Espero que meu anjo tenha filhos e amigos, e que lhes ofereça amor, assim como eu e Tiago fazemos e faremos com Harry querido, nós lhe daremos, o que mais temos e o que mais valioso é. O amor vive de subsídios e impõe inúmeras condições, mas eu espero que ele saiba que é a única coisa que vale a pena. No fundo, nós só temos a nós mesmos para culpar.


End file.
